


The Picture and The Explaination

by The_geeky_Dean_bean



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Henry feels old, Henry's life story, Reveal, THE PICTURE, could be seen as slash, jo finds out, the explaination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_Dean_bean/pseuds/The_geeky_Dean_bean
Summary: "It's a long story." Henry smirked at her, the type of smirk that indicated a secret.This time, she was getting let in on that secret.





	The Picture and The Explaination

"It's a long story." Henry smirked at her, the type of smirk that indicated a secret.

This time, she was getting let in on that secret.

"I'd love to hear it."

Henry stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. "Why don't we go upstairs for this? Abraham, could you make some tea?"

"And let you stall? Fine."

"Thank you."

While Abe was making the tea, Henry sat on the couch, and Jo sat across the table from him. 

"May I see the picture?" Jo handed it to him. "Thank you." 

Henry stared at it for a second, eyes watering at the edges.

Abe came in with three cups of tea and sat next to Henry. Henry nodded gratefully and took a sip.

"Jo, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but please listen first."

"Okay, I will."

Henry took a breath. "This picture is of my wife, Abigail, our son, and I."

"You have a son? What happened to him?"

Henry looked at Abraham. "He grew up." He looked back at her. "The other thing about this picture is it's date. It was taken not terribly long after World War Two. The child Abigail and I adopted was rescued from a camp." 

"That's...that's not possible. You can't expect me to believe this! I wanted the truth."

"And it is. I was born the ninteenth of September, 1779. My first death was in 1814, on my family's ship, The Empress of Africa. I was working as a doctor. One of the men aboard was ordered to be thrown overboard, they believed he was ill and did not want to risk everyone else becoming so. I attempted to help him, for he just had a fever. I was shot and thrown overboard. I thought I was dead.

"The next thing I knew, I was naked and in the middle of the ocean. A passing ship took me aboard and I went back to England. My wife at the time, Nora, thought me to be dead and was very happy to see me. When she asked me how I survived, I told her I couldn't die. She didn't believe me, so I tried showing her by slitting my wrists. She stopped me before I could, and sent me to an asylum.

"I was put in prison not too long after and hung myself to escape. I ran away, from my old life."

"Did you ever see Nora again?"

"Yes, about seventh years later, I was working as a doctor in a hospital. I had recently saved a boy from a fire, and my picture was in the newspaper. Nora found me and started telling everyone about how I was her husband and how I'm immortal. No one believed her, of course, and I had her sent home to rest. A few days later, she came back with a gun. She tried to kill me to prove her point. Instead, one of the nurses there jumped in front of the bullet and died. Nora was taken to an asylum.

"I met Abigail during World War Two. She brought a child to the medical station I was working at. We fell in love, and raised the child together.

"After moving to America, I had discovered Abigail's ex boyfriend had abused her. I went to confront him, and he killed me. Abigail found me, and I died and disappeared in her arms.

"I snuck into our home to say goodbye to our son. I couldn't stay with them anymore. She walked in on me. She listened to me, and I stayed. 

"She grew old, but I did not. She left, and after a few days of not hearing from her, I grew worried. I recently discovered she didn't abandon us, but she went to find us a more private place to live. She wrote a letter to us, but never sent it. She died trying to protect me before she could."

"The case about Abraham's mother, that was never about his mother, that was about Abigail, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no, it was about Abgail. Abraham was the child she and I adopted."

"I was wondering if you were gonna get around to that," Abe butted in, "I think he wasn't gonna mention it cause I make him feel old."

"I feel extremely old whether you're around or not."

"Sure. So who's hungry? I'm thinking mom's lasagna."

She didn't really think about it, but she did believe him. Whether it was the story, the picture, or the father-son relationship between him and Abe, she didn't question the man.

The very immortal man.


End file.
